batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Batman: Arkham Asylum
Just curious. Why is it that on all the character pages, the events occuring right before the game are titled "Road to Arkham"? --Mateo22 04:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hello? Answer, anyone?? --Mateo22 22:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Because it is the lead up to the events of Arkham Asylum... Doomlurker 22:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I heard they'll make a sequel Wow, I haven't been here in a while. They should make a sequel. And I'm well aware that they were the events right before the game. I'm not an idiot. The name "Road to Arkham" just sounded pretty specific to me. Was that the name of a comic detailing the events or something? --Mateo22 Contact 19:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the name "Road to Arkham" is a comic book and video-game tie-in explaining what led up to the events of Batman: Arkham Asylum. It depicts Batman's capture of Zsasz and rescue of Dr. Sarah Cassidy (Referenced in the patient interviews), references the Scarecrow's manipulation of Dr. Kellerman (Also from the patient interviews), and leads right up to where Batman has called Warden Quincy Sharp to tell him that the Joker has been recaptured. Some of the comic panels have been added to these pages recently under "Road to Arkham". Thanks, --Duel44 23:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hi guys.I just ran across these two images for Batman: Arkham Asylum and i was thinking wouldn't it be awesome if you get to play as a security guard in it.Cool, huh? you could have stun baton and fists for your abilities just like all the guards in the Joker gameplay for Ps3.My favorite characters have always been the armored guards.(how to do they all register as deceased when the crazies aren't that good fighters!)Anyway, check these images out.They're probably a web hoax,but i don't know for sure. --SereneFan88 02:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys. I got a problem with the GOTY. They don't show the characters talking in the intensive treatment area and the door isn't open and the guard pulling Joker just keeps on walking into the door. I've tried changing graphics and reinstalling it, nothing works.----WAALNGPSSSU Gaurds Does no one share my sentiment that arkham's guards are the coolest?it has been announced that the June 2010 issue of Toyfare magazine will reveal a cadre of the Batman: Arkham Asylum characters in action figure form, hopefully with security guards as figures. --SereneFan88 23:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham Asylum Minor Characters If anyone can help me identify who Bob Johnson and Ian Kennedy are in Batman: Arkham Asylum and where they can be found, I would be very grateful. Thanks, --Duel44 11:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Batman: Arkham City has been revealed http://www.strategyinformer.com/news/8852/warner-bros-announces-batman-arkham-city Article suggestions I was thinking, couldn't we do articles/pages for the following characters: Stephen Kellerman, Adrian Chen, Gretchen Whistler, Luke Curtis and the Blackgate Prisoners? Fulgore2005 10:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Articles I will get them done as soon as I get images. As for an article for Blackgate prisoners, I think that is a little too general for long listings of each individual character, even more so than the Masked Guards. See my user page for a list of planned articles for this wiki, which I will hopefully have up before the release of Arkham City. --Duel44 01:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC)